Pyruvate kinase deficiency (PKD) is one of the most common enzyme defects in erythrocytes in human due to autosomal recessive mutations of the PKLR gene (Zanella, A., et al., Br J Haematol 2005, 130 (1), 11-25). It is also the most frequent enzyme mutation in the central glycolytic pathway and only second to glucose-6 phosphate dehydrogenase (G6PD) deficiency (Kedar, P., et al., Clin Genet 2009, 75 (2), 157-62) of the hexose monophosphate shunt.
Human erythrocytes are unique in that they anucleate when mature. Immature erythocytes have nuclei but during early erythropoiesis prior to becoming circulating reticulocytes they extrude nuclei as well as other organelles such as mitochondria, endoplasmic reticulum, and golgi aparatus, in order to make room for oxygen-carrying hemoglobin. As a result of lacking mitochondria, mature red blood cells do not utilize any of the oxygen they transport to economically synthesize adenosine triphosphate (ATP) as other normal differentiated cells do. Instead, red blood cells depend entirely on anaerobic glycolysis to cycle nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD+) and to make ATP, an essential energy source largely used to drive ATPase-dependent K+/Na+ and Ca2+ pumps, in order to maintain cell membrane integrity and pliability as they navigate through blood vessels. In PKD disorder, two major distinctive metabolic abnormalities are ATP depletion and concomitant increase of 2,3-diphosphoglycerate consistent with accumulation of upper glycolytic intermediates. Moreover, one of the consequences of decreased ATP and pyruvate level is lowered lactate level leading to inability to regenerate NAD+ through lactate dehydrogenase for further use in glycolysis. The lack of ATP disturbs the cation gradient across the red cell membrane, causing the loss of potassium and water, which causes cell dehydration, contraction, and crenation, and leads to premature destruction and diminished lifetime of the red blood cells (RBCs). Such defective RBCs are destroyed in the spleen, and excessive hemolysis rate in the spleen leads to the manifestation of hemolytic anemia. The exact mechanism by which PKD sequesters newly matured RBCs in the spleen to effectively shorten overall half-lives of circulating RBCs is not yet clear, but recent studies suggest that metabolic dysregulation affects not only cell survival but also the maturation process resulting in ineffective erythropoiesis (Aizawa, S. et al., Exp Hematol 2005, 33 (11), 1292-8).
Pyruvate kinase catalyzes the transfer of a phosphoryl group from phosphoenolpyruvate (PEP) to ADP, yielding one molecule of pyruvate and one molecule of ATP. The enzyme has an absolute requirement for Mg2+ and K+ cations to drive catalysis. PK functions as the last critical step in glycolysis because it is an essentially irreversible reaction under physiological conditions. In addition to its role of synthesizing one of the two ATP molecules from the metabolism of glucose to pyruvate, pyruvate kinase is also an important cellular metabolism regulator. It controls the carbon flux in lower-glycolysis to provide key metabolite intermediates to feed biosynthetic processes, such as pentose-phosphate pathway among others, in maintaining healthy cellular metabolism. Because of these critical functions, pyruvate kinase is tightly controlled at both gene expression and enzymatic allostere levels. In mammals, fully activated pyruvate kinase exists as a tetrameric enzyme. Four different isozymes (M1, M2, L and R) are expressed from two separate genes. Erythrocyte-specific isozyme PKR is expressed from the PKLR gene (“L gene”) located on chromosome 1q21. This same gene also encodes the PKL isozyme, which is predominately expressed in the liver. PKLR consists of 12 exons with exon 1 is erythroid-specific whereas exon 2 is liver-specific. The two other mammalian isozymes PKM1 and PKM2 are produced from the PKM gene (“M gene”) by alternative splicing events controlled by hnRNP proteins. The PKM2 isozyme is expressed in fetal tissues and in adult proliferating cells such as cancer cells. Both PKR and PKM2 are in fact expressed in proerythroblasts. However, upon erythroid differentiation and maturation, PKM2 gradually is decreased in expression and progressively replaced by PKR in mature erythrocytes.
Clinically, hereditary PKR deficiency disorder manifests as non-spherocytic hemolytic anemia. The clinical severity of this disorder range from no observable symptoms in fully-compensated hemolysis to potentially fatal severe anemia requiring chronic transfusions and/or splenectomy at early development or during physiological stress or serious infections. Most affected individuals who are asymptomatic, paradoxically due to enhanced oxygen-transfer capacity, do not require any treatment. However, for some of the most severe cases, while extremely rare population-wise with estimated prevalence of 51 per million (Beutler, E. Blood 2000, 95 (11), 3585-8), there is no disease-modifying treatment available for these patients other than palliative care (Tavazzi, D. et al., Pediatr Ann 2008, 37 (5), 303-10). These hereditary non-spherocytic hemolytic anemia (HNSHA) patients present a clear unmet medical need.
Heterogenous genetic mutations in PKR lead to dysregulation of its catalytic activity. Since the initial cloning of PKR and report of a single point mutation Thr384>Met associated with a HNSHA patient (Kanno, H. et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1991, 88 (18), 8218-21), there are now nearly 200 different reported mutations associated with this disease reported worldwide (Zanella, A. et al., Br J Haematol 2005, 130 (1), 11-25; Kedar, P., et al., Clin Genet. 2009, 75 (2), 157-62; Fermo, E. et al., Br J Haematol 2005, 129 (6), 839-46; Pissard, S. et al., Br J Haematol 2006, 133 (6), 683-9). Although these mutations represent wide range genetic lesions that include deletional and transcriptional or translational abnormalities, by far the most common type is missense mutation in the coding region that one way or another affects conserved residues within domains that are structurally important for optimal catalytic function of PKR. The pattern of mutation prevalence seems to be unevenly distributed toward specific ethnic backgrounds. For instance, the most frequent codon substitutions reported for North American and European patients appear to be Arg486>Trp and Arg510>Gln, while mutations Arg479>His, Arg490>Trp and Asp331>Gly were more frequently found in Asian patients (Kedar, P., et al., Clin Genet 2009, 75 (2), 157-62).